powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ANDY3556/test sheet: the little pit of sadness
Info life she is a character I made to test out the infobox, outside of that she has no real purpose Appearance she looks like... it's a mystery. sightings of her have been found, but nobody has sustainably captured her. nobody has got her to stand still and not run away before taking a photo of her. her appearances are faint she will become blind from camera flashes. Personality she is a very sad person, who is also heavily depressed and suicidal. she exists as the embodiment of sadness and depression,which is why she is in this state. she has the lowest self esteem ever recorded. also she is very easy to bully, as she is infinitely vulnerable emotionally. nobody likes her, and nobody loves her or has any shred of care for her. she is in an eternal struggle where she is constantly trying to kill herself every day, but her immortality prevents it. the reason she is so depressed is because god wanted a person that humans could scapegoat, so she was imbued with eternal depression. Powers she is able to cause disruptions in space and/or time,even though she has never managed to sustainably control her powers. Abilities she can fast forward time to her enemies' advantage she can't ever control her powers, also she can control space and twist it always makes the terrain good enough for her enemy to attack, but she will always make a spike in the terrain because she is unconsciously trying to stab herself. Spells "goodbye because I suck"-she will be carried away by the wind, hitting rocks and meteorites in the proccess. she will then break all her bones in her body when the fall comes. "flash"= a painful flash will appear, which will blind her for 10 days or more. during this time her eyes will feel like they are burning and she will try anything to make this period longer. "it burns"= her tears will suddenly become 100 exakelvin fire which will burn on her for 5 years. Equipment she has a doll of herself but with peach hair. often,the doll will come alive and beat her for 24 hours. she will be in pain, but cannot do anything to stop it. the doll will also stab her 100 times. then the doll will erase everybody's memory and go back to being a doll. Weakness she has a LOT of weaknesses. every point on her body is a weak spot which will undertake 10^10^10^10^9999999999999999^999999999^999999 celsius degree burns if somebody simply touches it. she, due to being depressed infinitely, is also easy to manipulate. she only uses her powers to the enemy's advantage, and she will never help herself with them- EVER. Trivia *she was created by god as an experiment for life. he decided to make her the embodiment of depression so he left her the way she is today. *her real name is unknown. the name I use, celina, was found when she murmured it when she was asked about her name. she was too shy to say her real name. *she has so little money it's in negative numbers. specifically, she owns -infinity dollars. *nobody has ever cared for her. she is always slapped, kicked, punched, and infinitely more. *she feels that her life is a burden to others, which is why she is unconsciously consciously trying to hurt herself. *she is panphobic of everything, but doesn't show it. *she is always holding in her pain every day. any medicine will only poison her and give her a week long coma, as she is immune to healing. *her depression is getting stronger each day. every day, she wakes up, hurts herself, goes to a fight, hurts herself there and loses which causes her to have a lower self esteem thus hurt herself more each day. *she is made of pure sadness. *she has no will to live. *when the end of time comes, at the date that is infinitely far away, she will finally succeeed in killing herself. and then she will come back to life and the cycle will repeat forever. even when the universe ends, a few people will still exist to torture her. *she has been used as a slave by many people. many strategies exist to convince her to do your orders. one is random torture: essentially here you master are untrustworthy. you may promise freedom to her and then whip her. here, you also need to promise her freedom if she works hard enough. the key is to not say exactly HOW much is enough. this makes her do harder and harder work. even if she is working as hard as she can, she will force herself to work harder because any level of work she reaches is not enough. another strategy is to throw her in a cell, periodically, and free her make the freedom a short time and promise her eternal happiness if she does enough work. while she is in the cell, she will try to work harder and harder, because every level she reaches is not enough for her master. while she is outside, she will try to work harder and harder to prolong this freedom strategies also have you being untrustworthy : you could suddenly say that she is free, and she would work harder, but you could throw her into the cell 1 second in. *she is so sad she doesn't speak english. instead, she speaks depressish. it consists of essentially crying and wailing instead of words. it's very easy to write: for example, the word for sky is her looking at the sky and trying to burn her own eyes out by looking at the sun. this is the only word that was deciphered. every word is its own symbol. Category:Blog posts